Lektvar
by patolozka
Summary: Harry Potter dostane sovu a instrukcemi od Severuse Snapea. Jemný slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Lektvar**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Friendship, lehoulinký preslash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermiona Grangerová a dav v pozadí

**Popis příběhu:** Harry Potter dostane sovu s instrukcemi.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Povídku věnuji slečně x, která se stala mojí historicky první komentující čarodějkou na tomto webu. Krásné narozeniny, x, a vůbec mi nevadí, že neznám číslo tvojí nohy, pouze skromně doufám, že tě tahle povídka alespoň trochu potěší… Ať se ti splní tvé sny!_

ooOoo

Harrymu se dnes ráno tak nechtělo z postele. Všichni přátelé trávili své zasloužené prázdniny někde v cizině a on tu zůstal sám. Částečně to tak chtěl. Trochu odpočinku po konečné porážce Temného pána, ale na druhou stranu se mu stýskalo. Přitáhl si peřinu až pod bradu a pokoušel se znovu usnout. Vtom uslyšel nezaměnitelné soví ťukání na okno. Nevrle odsunul přikrývku a vstal. Otevřel okno své ložnice a vpustil puštíka dovnitř. Sova přistála na stole a pánovitě napřáhla nožičku s přivázaným vzkazem. Nijak se neprojevovala, jen na něj tak zírala.

„Tak dobře, vezmu si to," promluvil po chvíli Harry k soví soše. Jakmile odejmul lístek, puštík se zvedl a odletěl pryč.

„Odpovědi zřejmě netřeba," zabručel si pro sebe mladý hrdina.

Rozvinul zažloutlý pergamen a uviděl povědomé úsečné písmo. Nasadil si brýle, které se od večera válely na stole, usedl na židli a začal číst.

_**Pottere,**_

_**Drž se přesně těchto instrukcí, jinak nedojdeš ke zdárnému výsledku. Lektvar není primárně výbušný, ovšem ve tvém případě člověk nikdy neví!**_

„No, stručný a výstižný jako vždy," ušklíbl se Harry a pokračoval.

_**Použij školní laboratoř, všechny přísady jsou nachystané. Práce ti zabere dvě hodiny. **_

Malý úsměv se začal rýsovat na Harryho tváři. _Takže Severus Snape pro něj něco připravil? Pro něj?_

_**Jestli nedodržíš ani základní bezpečnostní pravidla a zanecháš učebnu v jakémkoliv bezútěšném stavu, budou ti pak všechny mé předcházející tresty připadat jako ráj na zemi!**_

_A má o mě i starost?_ Úsměv se ještě zvětšil. Zelené oči vesele zajiskřily. Harryho myšlenky se ubíraly skutečně zvláštním směrem.

Odložil dopis, protože následoval popis přípravy lektvaru. Rychle se oblékl a přemístil se ze svého bytu před bradavickou bránu. O prázdninách bylo ve škole jen málo lidí, ale Harry tu byl vždy vítaný. Na cestě do sklepení nikoho nepotkal. Těžké dřevěné dveře se při prvním kontaktu samy otevřely a on vstoupil do zprvu tmavé nehostinné místnosti. Jakmile byl uvnitř, rozžaly se svíce na stěnách a na první lavici u katedry se objevily přísady a kotlík.

„Moc pěkné," pochválil sarkasticky Harry a přesunul se na místo, které by si jako student nikdy sám dobrovolně nevybral.

Vytáhl z kapsy Snapeův pergamen, rozbalil jej a pokračoval ve čtení.

_**Pottere, nejprve si důkladně přečti návod (raději vícekrát) a až potom začni s vařením.**_

_Pokusím se, profesore,_ ušklíbl se Harry.

_**Takže teď si naber litr vody a zapal oheň pod kotlíkem. Počkej, než se začne vařit, a potom ztlum plamen. Udržuj teplotu na 90 °C.**_

_To zvládnu, dělal jsem to snad stokrát._

_**Z malé skleničky po tvé pravé ruce přidej přesně jedenáct kapek pupalkového oleje. Zamíchej pětkrát po směru hodinových ručiček kaštanovou metličkou a počkej dvě minuty, než se hladina úplně ustálí.**_

_**Doplň do odvaru třicet tři květů čerstvého hlaváčku letního, naplátkuj na milimetrové proužky klobouk z jedné středně velké plodnice muchomůrky červené a poté přidej čtyři a půl gramu prášku z ohnivce šarlatového. Přiveď směs opět k varu a v průběhu vzrůstu teploty míchej plynulými osmičkovými pohyby proti směru hodinových ručiček skleněnou tyčinkou. Přesně na konci druhé minuty nanes na hladinu jeden kratší zlatý vlas děda Vševěda. Nech dvacet minut chladnout.**_

_**Mezitím si připrav keříčkovité žábry axolotla mexického, sušené květy vstavače májového a plodnici květnatce archerova. Ode všech těchto přísad odvaž přesně jeden gram. Kde jsou váhy víš. Zamíchej jedenácti levotočivými tahy opět kaštanovou metličkou ve frekvenci dva za jednu minutu a počkej pět minut. **_

_**Nakonec doplň osmnácti mililitry čisté šťávy z granátového jablka, šesti kapkami krve okounka pstruhového a jedním balením výtažku z kůry korkového dubu.**_

_**Výsledný produkt by měl mít stejný odstín jako nejoblíbenější barva té tvé nanicovaté koleje. **_

_**Takže předpokládám, že jsi k tomuto výsledku zdárně došel.**_

Harry se musel zachechtat. Snape prostě nikdy nebude nebelvírský fanoušek, a to by Harry mohl porazit i tucet Pánů zla!

_**Nakonec vezmi čistý arch pergamenu a ponoř jej pomocí pinzety na čtyři minuty do vytvořeného lektvaru. Pak jej vyjmi a nech minimálně dvě minuty volně oschnout, než ti dojde trpělivost a použiješ vysoušecí kouzlo. Pak bude tvá práce doopravdy hotová.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Harry byl už opravdu zvědavý, co z toho všeho vzejde a ve finále skutečně mávnul hůlkou, aby pergamen osušil. Prohlížel si jej z obou stran, ale neviděl žádné změny kromě lehce vínového zabarvení. Přidržel si list skoro u obličeje, jako by ho chtěl studovat lupou, když se na původním dopise zajiskřilo a objevil se ještě jeden řádek napsaný velkým písmem.

_**PS: POTTERE, NEZÍREJ NA TO TAK Z BLÍZKA, POKUD NECHCEŠ O TY SVÉ DĚTSKÉ BRÝLE DEFINITIVNĚ PŘIJÍT!**_

Harry pergamen s trhnutím oddálil a jen stačil zaostřit, začal arch jemně zářit. Kouřilo se z něj asi půl minuty, byl cítit nasládlý pach, než všechno ustalo a vzduch se pročistil. Harry vykulil oči a začal číst zlatavě orámovaný, rudý nápis na čistě bílém povrchu.

_**Gratuluji, Pottere, tvé sedmileté studium nebylo úplně ztracené. Koukej se okamžitě dostavit do sborovny. Dnešní den už ses flákal dost. A nezapomeň uklidit! Mladší už stejně nebudeš, tak své akce bezúčelně neodkládej.**_

Harry jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. Koutky úst mu pobaveně zaškubaly, ale stále nechápal o co tu, kruci, šlo. Rychle se vydal předepsaným směrem, protože neuposlechnout nařízení mistra lektvarů by ho také mohlo stát krk.

Opatrně otevřel dveře do sborovny a nakoukl dovnitř. Okamžitě se po něm sápaly důvěrně známé dívčí paže a on skončil v Hermionině náručí.

„Miono, co to… Co tu všichni…?" Harry hledal slova a rozhlížel se po místnosti, která byla plná lidí. Stoly se prohýbaly pod přineseným jídlem a vprostřed stál velký narozeninový dort.

„Kdo to všechno vymyslel?" nadechl se nakonec bezmocně Harry.

Hermiona zrudla a rozpačitě se usmála.

„To profesor Snape, Harry, všechny nás přinutil přijet pod pohrůžkou pomalé bolestivé smrti…"

„Pro-profesor Snape?" zeptal se nechápavě mladý čaroděj a Hermiona přikývla, a s ní i většina přítomných. Harry se zmateně rozhlížel a hledal známou temnou postavu. Spatřil ho až úplně v tom nejtmavším rohu. Neomylně se k němu vydal.

„Profesore?" začal Harry.

Snape vzhlédl od rozečtené knihy a zadíval se mu do očí.

„Pottere," kývnul na pozdrav a uvítal jej tím nejméně vzrušeným pohledem, jaký uměl.

„Proč?" zeptal se nebelvír.

„Stále tak výmluvný… Proč co?" odvětil lektvarista.

„Proč jste to pro mě všechno udělal?" naléhal Harry.

„Jeden by řekl, že projevíte nějakou radost…" konstatoval suše Snape.

„Ano, jistě, ale nechápu…" snažil se mladý muž.

„Copak musíte mít pro všechno vysvětlení, Pottere? Nemůžou nebelvíři prostě přijmout věci tak, jak jsou?"

„Možná je to tím, profesore, že nám to vysvětlení většinou odmítáte sdělit…" jemně prohlásil Harry.

Snape si viditelně povzdechl.

„No dobře. Pro tentokrát. Nechtěl jsem, abyste byl na své narozeniny sám. Znám samotu až moc dobře a vím, jaké to je…" sklonil pohled, jako by očekával nějakou urážku za taková otevřená slova.

Harry se zamyslel. „Kdybych vás neznal, pane…"

„A vy mě znáte?" opáčil Snape trochu podrážděně a prudce narovnal hlavu.

Harry se ušklíbl a vesele prohlásil. „Co není, může být. Jsem Harry, Harry Potter, pane." Napřáhl ke staršímu kouzelníkovi pravici a čekal.

Severus strnule zíral na podávanou ruku, než vstal, váhavě ji přijal a zdvořile odpověděl.

„Severus Snape."

Harry se zářivě usmál.

„Těší mě." Ohlédl se za sebe a kývnul směrem do místnosti. „Pojďme si užít oslavu."

„Nemyslete si ale, pane Pottere, že se tím něco mění…" zlehka mu pohrozil profesor.

„Kdepak, to bych se nikdy neodvážil ani vyslovit, pane…" zalaškoval Harry.

Ach ano, slova zůstala nevyslovená, ovšem myšlenky obou se začaly ubírat zatím neznámým a neprozkoumaným směrem.

Pak se ještě v Harryho očích rozsvítily šibalské ohníčky, než vyzývavě pozdvihl obočí. Otevřel ústa a prohodil: „A narozeninový polibek nebude?"

Snape mu na to pohledem nad-tím-ani-neuvažuj-spratku dal jasně na srozuměnou, kde jsou jeho hranice, a pak už mohla Harryho narozeninová oslava doopravdy začít.

Však on ten polibek jednou dostane. Nebelvír, když chce, dokáže být i trpělivý…

ooOoo

**A/N:** _Všechny použité ingredience v lektvaru jsou reálné (až na vlas děda Vševěda, samozřejmě) a mají zbarvení do červena. Většinu můžete najít v naší přírodě či uměle vypěstované nebo chované, ale pro ne-přírodovědce přikládám vysvětlení. Jen bohužel nemám ani ponětí, co by z popsaného lektvaru doopravdy vzešlo. Nechť je to na vaší fantazii. Ale nepijte to, ani nevstřebávejte jakýmkoliv tělesným otvorem…_

**Pupalkový olej** je olej lisovaný za studena z rostliny pupalky dvouleté, využívá se v lékařství.

**Metlička z kaštanu** bude prostě opracovaná větvička z jírovce maďalu.

**Hlaváček letní** je moc krásná rostlina příbuzná pryskyřníku.

**Muchomůrku červenou** známe všichni, jen pozor na její halucinogenní účinky.

**Ohnivec šarlatový** je krásná houba, která roste z jara. Tohle je například fotka mého manžela, musím se pochlubit… Pro všímavce druh šarlatový a rakouský je téměř totožný, vybrala jsem vám tu nejhezčí fotku.

**Axolotl mexický** je albínský obojživelník, který se rozmnožuje v larválním stadiu, a proto si stále udržuje keříčkovité žábry, jaké jsou u nás běžné pro nedospělé stadium čolků.

**Vstavač májový** je jedna z našich touto dobou kvetoucích orchidejí.

**Květnatec archerův** je houba zavlečená z Austrálie. Její zápach je cítit široko daleko.

**Šťáva z granátového jablka** je běžně dostupná v zemích, kde granátová jablka plodí. Hodně záleží na tom, jestli jsou plody dostatečně zralé, protože jinak je džus docela kyselý.

**Okounek pstruhový** se u nás také výjimečně vyskytuje, ovšem je to americký druh.

**Korkový dub** je příbuzný bukům, ovšem roste především ve středomoří.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lektvar II.**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Friendship, preslash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Harry Potter dostane další sovu. Co od něj může jeho bývalý učitel chtít tentokrát?

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Sice mi to moc nejde na rozum, ale chtěly jste po mně pokračování povídky „Lektvar". Budiž tedy, samy jste strůjcem svého štěstí. Tady je._

ooOoo

Uběhl týden a Harry opět ležel ve své vlastní posteli. Co by také v tuto ranní hodinu dělal jiného? Měl prázdniny, nebo spíše volno, protože školu skončil už před měsícem. Ministerstvo všem žákům ze sedmých ročníků povolilo dokončit studium, i když během boje s Temným pánem zameškali spoustu hodin. Jak by to také vypadalo, kdyby byli národní hrdinové penalizováni za záchranu světa, že? V boji prokázali dostatečné magické znalosti a tu trochu teorie doženou, budou-li to jednou potřebovat.

Harrymu dnes nebyl dopřán klidný spánek, opět se mu zopakovaly noční můry s Voldemortem v hlavní roli. Krev, mučení, násilí, smrt. Pokaždé, když se po takovém snu s bušícím srdcem probudil, musel si připomenout, že už je po všem a nic takového se nestane. Alespoň ne kvůli Pánovi zla. Takže se nyní spíše převaloval ze strany na stranu a pokoušel se znovu zabrat.

Klepnutí na okno ho ale zaručeně probralo z nově nabytého polospánku. Zamžoural tím směrem a pozvolna se vydal podívat, kdo že mu to píše. Po cestě ještě sebral brýle, a když vpouštěl sovu do bytu, už je měl na nose.

_Hmmm, kalous,_ pomyslel si Harry, _střední hnědá sova s viditelnými oušky._ Po smrti Hedviky se Harry začal více zajímat o sovy a kouzelnické poštovnictví, takže mu nečinilo žádný problém rozeznat od sebe jednotlivé druhy. Stále se ale neodhodlal nějakou si pořídit. Ztráta jeho sněžné sovy byla ještě příliš bolestivá.

Návštěvník se mu usídlil na stole a čekal, až si vyzvedne přivázaný dopis. Podobně, jako posledně ten sýček, seděl i tento bez hnutí, a když se Harry neměl k jakékoliv akci, nakonec netrpělivě zahoukal.

Mladý čaroděj přistoupil ke kalousovi a odvázal svitek. Sova se ještě ujistila, že jí na nožce nezůstal ani kousek nitky, a pak mávla křídly a vylétla otevřeným oknem ven.

Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou. Usadil se na posteli a rozbalil dopis.

_**Pottere,**_

_Strohé oslovení tedy zůstalo,_ pomyslel si národní hrdina. Vlastně ani nečekal, že by si s profesorem hned začali tykat… Na oslavě sice vypili pár skleniček (vína v případě Snapea, u Harryho to byla alkoholická obdoba máslového ležáku, které na trh zavedli bratři Weasleyovi), ale jejich chování mělo k vřelému, přátelskému vztahu ještě daleko.

Začetl se dál.

_**Vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že jste minule při vaření svého narozeninového lektvaru projevil neuvěřitelné množství dobré vůle a talentu, který bych u muže vašeho předchozího vystupování v mých hodinách nikdy nebyl očekával, přijďte dnes ve 14 hodin přesně do mého kabinetu.**_

_**SS**_

_Tak a bylo to._ Harry dopis ještě jednou pročetl, ta jedna věta mu netrvala nijak dlouho, a pak se snažil zanalyzovat, co se dozvěděl.

Konec byl jasný: _Přijít dnes odpoledne na minutu přesně do kabinetu Lektvarů_. Ovšem ta předchozí část byla zajímavá. Bylo by možné, že by profesor uznal, že Harry není až takový neschopný ničema, za kterého ho celé ty roky považoval?

No, vlastně to dokázal už tím, že pro něj nastrojil celou tu šarádu s lektvarem a oslavou. Tím, že si dělal starosti o to, jak jeho bývalý student stráví první narozeniny bez nad sebou se neustále tyčící hrozby. Harry by si nikdy nepomyslel, že by takovou milou věc právě pro něj učinil Snape. Ano, Ron a Hermiona nebo někdo z Weasleyových, ale Snape?

Zavrtěl hlavou a odložil pergamen. Chystal se odejít do koupelny dát si ranní sprchu. Neměl na dnešek žádné plány, a tak se může v klidu připravit.

ooOoo

Touto dobou stál Severus Snape ještě stále v sovinci a kochal se výhledem do hor. Jistě, nebyl tu tak překrásný rozhled jako z astronomické věže, ale když už si dal tu práci a po ránu sem vyběhl, nepůjde přece hned zpátky do hradu a nebude se šplhat na druhý vrcholek jen kvůli lepšímu pohledu.

V noci byla poměrně zima, a proto se teď, když slunce naplno vykouklo a začalo ze země odpařovat večerní rosu, vrcholky tak trochu ztrácely v mlze. Paprsky získávaly stále více a více na síle a nový den už otevíral své dveře dokořán. Tím ranním světlem všechno kolem získalo sytější a poutavější barvy. Možná si řeknete, že je to klišé, když ptáčci zpívají a rozkvetlé rostliny omamně voní, ale po ránu, kdy fouká jen mírný větřík a vy můžete vnímat všechno kolem, je to prostě pravda. A když máte ještě ke všemu citlivý nos a všímavý zrak jako náš mistr lektvarů, nemůže vám něco takového zkrátka uniknout.

Severus Snape měl ale ještě jeden důvod, proč tu zůstával. Jistě, nikým nerušen mohl být i ve svých komnatách, i když už se mu nejednou stalo, že se tam bez ohlášení objevila ředitelka či nějaký student nutně potřebující jeho pomoc, ale tady se cítil poněkud svobodnější. Někdy pro své úvahy potřeboval více než jen plameny v krbu.

Zachytil se léty poznamenaného, dřeveného zábradlí a opřel se o něj lokty. Jeho plášť se jemně zachvíval proudem vzduchu. Byl z lehké látky. Na léto sice lektvarista nepotřeboval ochranu proti mrazům, ale jít jen v černém kabátci mu nepřišlo vhodné…

Temné oči se znovu zadívaly na obzor a Severus si připomněl, proč sem vlastně přišel. Chtěl poslat dopis. Dopis, který se z nějakého popudu hned po probuzení donutil sepsat. Věděl, že se Potter nikam nechystá. Kdyby to nezjistil už dříve, jistě by se to dozvěděl minulý týden. Připadal si jako sentimentální blázen, který přišel o rozum.

Vždy se o toho kluka staral, i když jen z povzdálí, a držel nad ním ochrannou ruku. Nebylo to jen kvůli Albusovi, i když by si to možná přál. Dělal to také kvůli sobě. Věděl, že pokud ho udrží na živu a dostatečně připraví na jeho osudový úkol, pak mu Potter může umožnit žít normální život. Docela mu vyhovoval jejich vztah, ve kterém se prostě tolerovali.

A pak ten mladý muž zase učinil něco, čím mistra lektvarů překvapil. Nabídl mu nový začátek. Něco jako seznámení, probuzení přátelství. A dokonce se pokusil požádat o narozeninový polibek. Jistě, spratkem a je a spratkem zůstane, ale to slovo teď už nemělo nádech hořkosti a pachuť nenávisti. Spíš vyvolávalo mírný úsměv. Možná by si ho měl zařadit do svého jména. Harry Spratek Potter.

Severus se ušklíbl a v duchu si přehrával, co asi Potter řekne, až zjistí, co si na něj vymyslel. Zahálet tedy nebude! To by měl moc jednoduché. I národní hrdina se po čase začne nudit a myslet na hlouposti. Odpočinku už měl dost a dost…

A pokud si má on, samotář, někoho vpustit do svého osobního prostoru, pak to tedy bude Potter. Chtěl si ho nechat na očích a potřeboval pomocnou ruku. Zabije dvě mouchy jednou ranou.

Otočil se směrem k lesu a přimhouřil oči, aby lépe viděl na přibližující se tečku. Nemýlil se. Sova, a byla to pravděpodobně právě ta jím vybraná, se vracela domů. No, tak to bylo rychlé. Určitě ho opět probudil, ale byl si jistý, že dnes se o tom mladík určitě ani slovem nezmíní. Přece jen u něj měl ještě nějaký ten roky budovaný respekt.

Rychlé _Tempus _odhalilo, že je právě čas na snídani. A protože už byl více než hodinku na nohou, mohl si dopřát silnou kávu a omeletu se slaninou. Jen se rozhodnout, zda bude jíst ve svých komnatách či ve Velké síni. Opravdu velké dilema.

ooOoo

Na kostelní věži v Prasinkách právě začali odbíjet druhou hodinu odpolední, když mladý muž, Harry Potter, vstupoval do kabinetu mistra lektvarů. Zavřel mohutné dveře a otočil se do místnosti.

„Pane profesore?" zavolal do prostoru, protože Severuse Snapea nebylo nikde vidět.

V tu chvíli se ze stínů vzadu vynořil místní obyvatel a kývnul mu na pozdrav. „Pane Pottere, právě včas. Můžeme se posadit," pokynul ke svému stolu, před kterým stála široká židle. Sám obsadil sedadlo z druhé strany, lokty se opřel o dřevěnou desku a spojil ruce do stříšky. „Máme před sebou několik věcí k projednání."

Harry právě usedal, a když zaslechl pronesená slova, trochu sebou trhl. „K projednání, pane?" podivil se.

Severus Snape se zamračil. „Pane Pottere, pochybuji, že byl ten máslový ležák tak silný, aby vám vypálil i zbytek vašich mozkových buněk…" zavrčel podrážděně lektvarista a propaloval mladého muže pohledem.

„Vážně?" odpověděl Harry přiškrceně a nuceně se usmál. Snažil se trochu odlehčit nastalou dusnou atmosféru.

„Ach, ubohý Merline! Pottere!" zvolal Severus a jeho hlas se rozléhal kabinetem. _Tak tohle bude na dlouho,_ pomyslel si s povzdechem a pro uklidnění své tupostí mučené hlavy si protřel kořen nosu a zavřel oči.

Harry se podíval na svého bývalého profesora a nevěděl, jak o něm má nyní smýšlet. Jeho silueta působila strhaným, unaveným dojmem. Možná, že toho také moc nenaspal. Přede všemi si za každých okolností zachovával sebekontrolu, ale dnes bylo něco jinak. Seděl tu shrbeně a otevřený ve svém postoji. Harrymu to jaksi dodalo pocit, že ho Severus Snape už skutečně nepovažuje za svého protivníka. To vědomí ho zahřálo u srdce. A po chvíli se přistihl, že si mistra lektvarů se zájmem prohlíží. Dlouhé černé vlasy mu padaly v pramenech kolem bledého obličeje, štíhlými prsty si přejížděl po hraně velkého nosu, a když byl náhle polapen v těch černých, důvěrně známých očích, polila jej horkost.

„Ehm…" odkašlal si a lehce zčervenal. „Pane, takže, co to máme k projednání?"

„Tohle," řekl profesor a podával mu přes stůl popsaný list pergamenu.

Harry si jej převzal a začetl se.

_**Zápis k bodu číslo 4 ze zasedání Bradavické školské rady ze dne 2. srpna provedl Hofikus Hoštiský.**_

_**Profesor Severus Tobias Snape, stávající učitel Lektvarů, podal žádost o vytvoření nového postu asistenta učitele Lektvarů a Obrany proti černé magii.**_

_**Žádost byla projednána a schválena s poměrem hlasů 13:3.**_

Následovalo razítko a podpis.

Harry se pokoušel lépe zaostřit, nevěděl přesně, na co se to dívá a hlavně proč…

„A jak se to týká mě, pane?" zeptal se po chvíli, když si už byl dobře vědom toho, že jej mistr lektvarů pozoruje.

Severus si dovolil mírný úsměv, který tak zjemnil jeho jinak vždy vážné rysy. „Chci na tu pozici vás."

„Co?" zeptal se udiveně Harry, než ještě dodal, „Pane, a jste zcela v pořádku? Nezbláznil jste se?"

Severus si posměšně odfrkl, a pak tajemně pronesl: „Možná. Ale protože budu letos vyučovat oba zmiňované předměty, není v mých silách to celé zvládnout sám."

„Ale proč já?" chtěl vědět mladý hrdina.

„Někoho potřebuji," nedal se Severus lehce.

„Pane?" zdůraznil Harry a fixoval jej svýma zelenýma očima.

„Netlačte na pilu, pane Pottere, mohl byste se snadno pořezat…"

Harry stále nechtěl ustoupit. Musel vědět, proč si Severus Snape, největší odborník na černou magii a lektvary vůbec, vybral za asistenta chlapce, kterým ještě do nedávna tak očividně pohrdal.

Severus si povzdechl. „Vy máte neocenitelné zkušenosti v oblasti obrany a soubojů. A navíc zkušenosti z boje. A co se týče lektvarů? No, pokud chcete, umíte projevit i určité… nadání."

„Ale paní ředitelka…" pokoušel se ještě vykroutit Harry.

„Minerva mi dala volnou ruku ohledně volby mého pomocníka," odvětil Snape a zvedl ruku v zamítavém gestu.

Harry polknul a zadíval se na stěnu, než se očima vrátil ke svému učiteli. „To je trochu… uhm… nečekané."

„Vskutku," přisvědčil Severus.

„Takže, to předtím. Myslím ten minulý týden, to byl něco jako zkušební test?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě a v hlavě mu začínala klíčit myšlenka ublíženosti ohledně Snapeových postranních motivů na jeho narozeniny.

Lektvarista zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, žádost jsem podal již před měsícem. Rada se neschází zrovna moc často, pokud nedojde k nějaké nečekané události…" vysvětlil Snape a viděl, jak z Harryho tváře mizí nedůvěřivý výraz a nahrazuje ho jiný, trochu potměšilý. Děsil se toho, co z toho fracka opět vypadne.

„Dobře," prohlásil mladý čaroděj, „ale mám jednu podmínku."

Severus se ušklíbl a hravě pronesl: „Zase polibek, Pottere?" Samozřejmě, že to byl jen žert.

Harry se usmál. „Na to jsem zrovna teď nemyslel, ale když už na to narážíte…"

„Nepokoušejte své štěstí, pane…" procedil skrz zuby.

„Budete mi říkat jménem!" vyhlásil Harry a čekal, co se bude dít. Severus Snape pozdvihl obočí. „Harry, ne Potter, ale Harry."

„To by mohlo být… snesitelné," odpověděl nakonec lektvarista a tvářil se, kdo ví jakou tomu klukovi nedělá laskavost.

„Takže ujednáno," řekl Harry a vstal, než obešel stůl a podával překvapenému Snapeovi ruku.

„Tohle už tu jednou bylo, Po… Harry," pronesl.

„Ano, bylo, profesore," přisvědčil mladý kouzelník, „ale připíjet si asi nebudeme, takže…" Jeho ruka se stále vznášela ve vzduchu.

„Také mám křestní jméno…" ozval se nakonec nepřítomně mistr lektvarů.

„Vážně?" pronesl hraně Harry a zakuckal se, „Jak jsem to jen mohl tušit?"

„Pane Pottere?" zavrčel temně oděný muž.

„Ano,… Severusi?"

„Domluveno," prohlásil bývalý Smrtijed, vstal a pevně stiskl nabízenou pravici. Co jen to ti mudlové a u mudlů narození měli pořád s tím podáváním rukou?

Harry se usmál a ruku stáhl.

Severus se znovu podíval na stůl, sebral tmavé desky a podal je mladšímu kouzelníkovi. „Pracovní smlouva. Protože já zůstávám samozřejmě ve sklepení, připadne vám byt učitele Obrany proti černé magii nebo si můžete vybrat jiné pokoje, pokud by vám tamty nevyhovovaly. Budete dostávat obvyklý plat, i když nebude takové výše jako u ostatních učitelů, protože budete jen asistent. A do dvou let se od vás očekává, že složíte komisionální zkoušky minimálně z jednoho oboru. Předpokládám tedy, že vaší volbou bude Obrana. Rozdělení hodin sepíšu a zašlu vám je po sově."

Harrymu šla hlava kolem ze všech těch informací, ale nestěžoval si. Po Voldemortově pádu a po ukončení školy vlastně ani nevěděl, co bude dělat. Nahánět další černokněžníky nebyl jeho odvěký sen, další intenzivní studium také ne. Myslel si, že si dá prostě oddech, a pak se uvidí. Jenže uběhl první měsíc a Harry si začínal připadat zbytečný. Trávil hodiny čtením a hodně se toho naučil, to ano, ale další část dne se jen tak poflakoval, či vzpomínal a zpytoval své svědomí. To nebyla moc dobrá kombinace. Takže nynější nabídka vrátit se zpátky do školy, mít jasný cíl a někoho, kdo vás nenechá usnout na vavřínech, se mu vlastně náramně hodila.

Mistr lektvarů se ještě jednou otočil na svůj stůl, a pak z něj sebral další pergamen popsaným dvěma sloupečky slovních spojení.

„A tohle je povinná četba, kterou byste si měl do začátku školního roku prostudovat. Nechcete přece, aby vás hned na první hodině přechytračil nějaký prváček, že ne? Pane… Harry?" zeptal se jízlivě učitel Lektvarů a Obrany v jednom.

Harry se zadíval na seznam knih a začínal mít ze svého rozhodnutí docela obavy. Ale když jej letmo pročetl, zjistil, že už se vlastně skoro se všemi tituly setkal během školy. Kromě toho, je přece odvážný nebelvír a nějaký kousek pergamenu ho jen tak nezastraší!

Vzhlédl a setkal se Snapeovým pohledem. „Jistě, Severusi," odpověděl a užíval si ten pocit, že může svobodně vyslovovat křestní jméno člověka, který mu sice nejednou zachránil život, ale který je také zároveň nedobytný jako to nejzabezpečenější pevnost.

„Dobře," odvětil Snape. „Až smlouvu podepíšete, jeden výtisk se automaticky přesune do ředitelny a vy budete řádně přijat. Přestěhovat si své věci a pobývat na hradě můžete, jak potřebujete. Týden před začátkem školy ale už musíte být trvale přítomen, abychom mohli začít tvořit studijní plány," doplnil Snape ještě pár informací. „Všechno je ve smlouvě."

Harry přikývl a znovu se usmál.

_Usmívající se nebelvír ve zmijozelském sklepení, nastanou nám tedy opravdu zajímavé časy,_ pomyslel si ještě Severuse Snape, než se naposledy ohlédl za odcházejícím Harry Potterem, spásou nejen kouzelnického světa ale i samotného Severuse Snapea.

_Vracím se domů,_ zajásal v duchu mladý kouzelník při cestě do svého bytu. Ano, domů!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lektvar III.**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Friendship, slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Harry Potter se stal asistentem v Bradavicích, ale co se bude dít dál?

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Třetí pokračování povídky Lektvar. Snad tam tedy konečně najdete to, co jste chtěli…_

ooOoo

Mladý muž, asistent učitele Obrany a Lektvarů, se řítil bradavickými chodbami takovou rychlostí, že by to rozhodně nemělo být přípustné jeho nově nabytému váženému stavu. Harry Potter běžel s větrem o závod, schody bral po dvou, div, že si všiml, kam se kouzelné schodiště stočilo, ale nic ho nemohlo zpomalit. Snažil se co nejdříve dostat do svého cíle. Do podzemí a zcela konkrétně do učebny Lektvarů.

Končil právě hodinu Obrany s druháky a chtěl se vydat do velké síně na vytoužený oběd, když zaslechl, jak se nějací mrzimorští páťáci baví o hodině se Snapem

„Byla to ale prda, co?" prohlásil chlapec nadšeně.

„No jo, skoro jsem ohluchl! Vždycky jsem věděl, že je Fulmius strašný hňup, ale takový, aby smíchal listy řeřišnice s práškem z kostí ochechule?" nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou druhý chlapec a první jen chápavě přikývl. Ještě se nestihli ani upravit, protože měli tváře celé začouzené a na plášti sem tam díru.

„Svatá pravda. Kdyby Snape v tu chvíli zrovna neplísnil Wilkinsonovou, určitě by ho na místě proměnil ve škvorejše. Takhle to schytal do zad…" posmíval se student.

Harry už víc neslyšel, protože se na místě otočil, jako když zlatonka po vypuštění švihne křidélky, a upaloval do suterénu hradu.

Ve sklepení už skoro nepobíral dech, ale i přesto urychleně otevřel dveře a vběhnul do učebny.

„Severusi! Severusi!" volal napůl šíleně, když staršího muže nikde neviděl. Musel v duchu těm chlapcům přisvědčit, protože učebna opravdu vypadala hrozně. Ve vzduchu se ještě vznášely zbytky kouře, smrdělo to tam spáleninou a po lavicích se válely kousíčky pergamenu. Naštěstí byl zřejmě ten zmiňovaný Fulmius usazen uprostřed třídy, protože stěny, katedra a zadní lavice zůstaly nezasažené.

Vrhnul se ke dveřím vedoucím do kabinetu a prudce je rozrazil. Ochrany jej bez zaváhání vpustili dovnitř, protože tam měl jako asistent učitele samozřejmě přístup. Když viděl mistra lektvarů, sice s podrážděným výrazem a s trochu poškrábanou tváří, unaveně usazeného v křesle, oddechl si, že není vážně zraněný.

„Severusi, jsi v pořádku, díky Merlinovi!" pronesl mladík tak úlevným tónem, že se lektvarista až zarazil.

„Pot…" polknul, „Harry, co tu děláš? Není snad čas oběda?" zeptal se tak nevzrušeně, jak to jen dokázal.

„Samozřejmě, Severusi, máš pravdu. Ale tohle bylo…"

V tu chvíli zaváhal. Mohl si dovolit to před tím mužem přiznat? Tohle byl přece Severus Snape, muž, který by se mu ještě před časem za každou slabost vysmál do obličeje. A to bylo právě ono. Ještě před časem.

Od porážky Voldemorta a možná ještě před ní se leccos změnilo. Změnil se Harry, změnil se i Snape. A nejmarkantnější to bylo letos v létě. Zorganizoval oslavu a nabídl mu místo asistenta. Jistě pro to všechno měl své vlastní důvody, ale Harry ani nečekal, že by to mohlo být nějak jinak. Jednal přece se zmijozelem. Ale on se od počátku spolupráce opravdu snažil.

Harry se trochu obával, jak to přijmou ostatní učitelé. Byli přece o tolik starší a zkušenější a on ještě teprve sotva dostudovaný mladý muž. Ale od první chvíle, kdy mu Minerva rázně stiskla ruku, Poppy se na něj usmála a Hagrid ho málem zadusil ve svém náručí, věděl, že jediné, čeho by se mohl bát, bylo, že se jednoho dne se Severusem nesmiřitelně pohádají a jeho působení na zdejší škole se stane peklem na zemi. Ale nestalo se tak, ani po týdnu, ani po dvou měsících. Severus si ponechal první ročníky Lektvarů, prý aby je naučil správným zásadám, a Harry převzal druhé a třetí. Lektvary od čtvrtého dál by pro něj byly příliš složité. Nádavkem si Severus ponechal pouze páté až sedmé ročníky Obrany a všechny mladší dostal na starost Harry.

Potkávali se pravidelně. Konzultovali spolu náměty hodin i postup jednotlivých tříd. Dokonce si zvykli, že si spolu po náročném dni dají skleničku brandy či partičku šachů, kterou Harry do jediné vždy prohrál.

Bylo to tedy opravdu tak těžké přiznat si, že Harrymu na tom sarkastickém bastardovi, který měl ale srdce na správném místě, když jen trochu chtěl, záleží?

Severus se na něj jen tak díval. Nitrozpyt nepoužil, ale stejně to vypadalo, jako by si snad jednoduše četl v jeho mysli. Trochu se, s určitou námahou, předklonil. Bylo vidět, že není v naprostém pořádku, ale nechtěl to na sobě nechat znát. Všichni věděli, že se ošetřovně vyhýbá jak Hagrid kadeřníkovi. Pak pozvedl obočí a čelo se mu zkrabatilo vráskami. „Ano? Tohle bylo…" zeptal se zvědavě s nádechem nelibosti.

Harry se nadechl a sklonil hlavu, než tiše promluvil. „Tohle…" mávnul mezi ně, „bylo prostě důležitější."

Chvíle naprostého ticha se prohlubovala, než se mladší kouzelník odvážil vzhlédnout. Severus tam seděl, vypadal ztracený v myšlenkách. Upoutal na sebe jeho pozornost tím, že si odkašlal. „Ehm, Severusi?" Když se na něj černé oči opět zaměřily, ještě dodal, „Co se stalo?"

Mistr lektvarů se trochu uvolnil, asi předtím nečekal takovou nevinnou otázku, a vysvětlil. „Možná jsem si myslel, že byl Longbottom pitomec, ale Fulmius ho dnes rozhodně předčil. Zmatlal lektvar proti spavé nemoci tak dobře, že mu vybuchl kotlík, a ty už teď sám víš, že je to opravdu docela obtížný úkol. Věnoval jsem se právě jiné studentce a neviděl jsem ten kritický moment. Naštěstí jsem před nedávnem instaloval ta doplňková ochranná kouzla, co jsme objevili v Hékotově sborníku, a ona výbuchu nedovolila rozšířit se na více než dva metry. Studenti měli tolik soudnosti, že sebou okamžitě praštili o zem. Těch pár zraněných a otřesených jsem poslal na ošetřovnu a zbytek na oběd."

Harry přikývl. „Potkal jsem některé na chodbě a jejich hlasitý hovor se nedal přeslechnout…"

„To ovšem stejně nevysvětluje, proč jsi přišel." Mistr lektvarů přimhouřil oči a propaloval svého asistenta pohledem.

Mladý muž jen pokrčil rameny a Severus si povzdechl. „Harry…"

Zachránce kouzelnického světa se popuzeně zadíval na mistra lektvarů a rozohnil se. „Co chceš slyšet? Co chceš vědět? Že jsem měl o tebe strach? Že jsem se bál, jestli tady někde neležíš zavalený troskami? Že jsem si myslel, že bych třeba mohl ztratit přítele, za kterého tě teď považuji?"

Celá ta vášnivá řeč ho zvedla z křesla a teď tam stál a zostra se díval na bledého profesora, který to všechno asi ještě nedokázal vstřebat. Když už to vypadalo, že se Severus vzpamatoval, vyšlo z něj jen unavené. „Měl bys jít…"

To Harryho rozlítilo ještě víc. „Co? Nejsem pro tebe dost dobrý? Myslíš si, že takový vážený zmijozel jako ty, nemůže mít přítele z nebelvírské koleje? Pak se tedy sakra pleteš, Severusi Snape!" křičel na něj tak usilovně, až mu zrudly tváře. Takovouhle zlost snad ještě necítil… Vlastně možná ano. Tehdy, když mu nikdo nevěřil, že Voldemort žije. Tehdy, když před ním skrývali pravdu, nebo tehdy, když měl snové vize a nevěděl, co se s ním děje. A tohle byl podobný okamžik.

Severus bojoval sám se sebou. A vypadalo to, že tuhle bitvu prohrál. Vyčerpaně zavřel oči a zaťal prsty do opěrek. „Harry…" zašeptal.

„CO?" vyštěkl rozhněvaný mladý muž a konečně se na něj opravdu podíval. Severus vypadal zmučeně, měl za sebou náročný den, málem se mu nepodařilo odvrátit katastrofu a Harry se tu do něj teď pustil skoro bez důvodu. Cítil se trochu provinile a začal se uklidňovat.

„Nemáš pravdu…" pronesl tiše profesor a otevřel oči. Harry byl zmatený, v těch černých očích se odrážela taková bezmoc, že to s mladším mužem dokonce fyzicky zacloumalo. Nikdy neviděl Severuse Snapea tak… zranitelného.

Donutil se promluvil normálním trpělivým tónem. „Vysvětli mi to, Severusi." Profesor se odvrátil a Harry rychle dodal. „Prosím."

„Neměl by ses na mě… vázat," promluvil Severus a vypadalo to, že ho to stojí spoustu námahy. „Víš, kdo jsem, víš, kým jsem býval a co všechno jsem učinil. Měl bys svůj čas trávit ve společnosti někoho, jako jsi ty. Nemělo by ti záležet na… Smrtijedovi."

„Hloupost," zavrtěl hlavou Harry a přešel ke křeslu, které obýval jeho kolega, aby se dostal do úhlu, kde ho uvidí. Pak klesnul do podřepu. Rukou se zachytil opěrky a pevně sevřel Severusovo předloktí. „Severus Snape, kterého znám, je sebejistý, uštěpačný, jízlivý muž, který chodí stále v černém, jako by snad ani jinou barvu neznal, ale je chytrý, neuvěřitelně nadaný, statečný a obětavý…"

„Ne…" pokusil se profesor, ale Harryho stisk ještě zesílil a druhá ruka mu vyletěla vzhůru v zamítavém gestu.

Pokračoval. „Severus Snape je muž, kterému celý život jen ubližovali a který bojoval, jak uměl, aby se s tím dokázal vyrovnat. Někdy svůj boj téměř prohrál, někdy chyboval, ale to je jen lidské. On se ale nikdy nevzdal. Severus Snape, který tu přede mnou sedí, je muž tisíce a žádné tváře, muž, který neumí a nechce projevovat emoce, ale je to také muž hodný obdivu, muž, bez jehož přispění by tu dnes vládl Temný pán. Musíš tomu věřit, Severusi Snape, protože slovo zachránce kouzelnického světa má svou váhu." Harry se usmíval a díval se přímo do tváře svého učitele, který nedokázal skrýt své překvapení a údiv.

Když už to nemohl unést, zavřel oči. Nechtěl už vidět toho rozzářeného mladíka před sebou, který o něm smýšlel, jako by snad byl stvořitelem vesmíru a ne jeho ničitelem. Otevřel oči, až když uslyšel šustění látky a hřejivý dotek ruky na své tváři. Panenky se mu doširoka rozšířily, když se k němu tento mladý muž sklonil a políbil ho. Jen lehce, nevtíravě, ale byl to ten pravý dotek měkkých rtů, po kterém začal toužit od prvního okamžiku, kdy se o něm Harry tak nenuceně zmínil na oslavě.

Harry, stále se usmívající, se oddálil a řekl mu. „Nesmíš o sobě přemýšlet tak tvrdě, Severusi, protože alespoň jeden jiný člověk si o tobě myslí jen to nejlepší." Pak se narovnal a otočil se ke stále ještě šokovanému Severusovi zády. Přešel ke dveřím a na prahu ještě zavolal. „Řeknu Poppy, aby se za tebou stavila…" A odešel z kabinetu pryč.

Severus tam ještě hodnou chvíli seděl, opřený ve svém křesle, opařený Harryho slovy i chováním a nevěděl, má-li se cítit rozzlobeně, znechuceně či potěšeně. Nakonec se rozhodl, že to všechno prozatím odsune stranou, ale jestli se objeví Poppy a pokusí se překročit práh, tak to tomu spratkovi opravdu spočítá i s úroky. A jakou formu to bude mít, záleží jen na tom, kam se jejich vztah v nejbližších dnech vyvine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lektvar IV.**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Severus Snape potřebuje s Harrym Potterem o něčem mluvit, co se stane, když ho najde v jeho komnatách?

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Čtvrté pokračování povídky Lektvar. Kruh se uzavřel. Příběh, který začal jako narozeninová povídka, pomalu končí. Téma jsem zdaleka nevyčerpala, ovšem mám pocit, že už k tomu nemám co více říct._

_Kapitola jemně protkaná pocity z Elysejského klíče. Možná je neuvidíte, ale já ano. I Patoložka má své malé slabosti a hrdě se k nim hlásí. A s touhle jednou konkrétní zůstává spjatá, drápky zaklesnuté do duše. Pevně. Nesmlouvavě. Napořád. *Tak trochu smutný úsměv.* …Ano. Pardon._

ooOoo

Severus v duchu proklel Godrika i všechny ostatní zakladatele, že do nebelvírské části hradu nechali postavit tak neuvěřitelné množství schodů. _Potter, kde jen může ten kluk být! _Potřeboval s ním po snídani probrat Bizmutovo chování v hodinách a ten spratek se ve Velké síni ani neukázal. Severus ho naposledy viděl včera u večeře, a pak ho ještě zahlédl z okna létat s několika staršími studenty na famfrpálovém hřišti. Muselo se nechat, že to s koštětem vážně uměl. No, ale ráno se nedostavil. A to býval, navzdory Severusovu přesvědčení, většinou dochvilný. _Jestli jen zaspal, tak ho vlastníma rukama zaškrtím._

Dostal se až do věže a neomylně zamířil k Potterovým komnatám. Nakonec si ten zelenooký mladík vybral byt poblíž své bývalé koleje, místo aby přetvořil ty po učiteli Obrany.

Zaklepal na dveře, hlasitě, naléhavě. A nic. Trochu zaváhal, než stlačil kliku, ale nakonec tak učinil, a k jeho nevíře se dveře opravdu otevřely. _Zatracený důvěřivý nebelvír, _zanadával v duchu, _nikdy se nepoučí a nedokáže dodržet ani ta základní bezpečnostní opatření!_

Vstoupil do jednoduše zařízené chodby a otevřenými dveřmi do ložnice zaslechl zanaříkání. Zoufalé chvíle si žádají zoufalé činy, a tak se Severus ani nerozmýšlel, když vletěl do místnosti.

Potter tam opravdu byl. Ležel zhroucený na zádech na posteli a ztěžka dýchal. Tváře mu hořely a čelo se jen lesklo potem. Severus k němu přispěchal, chladnou rukou zkontroloval teplotu. Potter měl horečku a vypadalo to, že vůbec nevnímá.

„Corty," zvolal Snape a před ním se objevila jeho skřítka. „Přines mi z mého skladu lektvar proti horečce a posilňující. A vyřiď ředitelce, aby zrušila dnešní hodiny Obrany a Lektvarů. Ať je přesune třeba na sobotu, to je jedno. Potter je nemocný."

Skřítka s velkýma ušima kývla, že rozumí. „Ano, pane. Corty rozumí a všechno zařídí." Se skoro neznatelným _puf_ byla pryč a za okamžik se před Severusem objevily požadované lahvičky.

Severus změnil Potterovo famfrpálové oblečení na bavlněné pyžamo a uložil jej do postele. Podepřel ho několika polštáři, aby se mu lépe dýchalo, a pak ho přinutil vypít lektvary. Potter jen sténal a naříkal, ale nevěděl o sobě. Chrčel a hrudník se mu zvedal jen namáhavou setrvačností, ale po chvíli se jeho dech zklidnil a prohloubil a Severus věděl, že usnul.

Přitáhl si k jeho posteli nedaleké křeslo a sedl si_. Potter si prostě nedá říct. Koho by taky napadlo jít si zalétat, když je zima za dveřmi a ke všemu ještě začalo sněžit? Jenže on těm prosebným očím svých bývalých spolužáků prostě nedokáže odolat, že? Nezodpovědný, pitomý Potter prostě není nezdolný ani nezranitelný. To jsme dobře viděli v minulosti. Kolikrát za své studium skončil na ošetřovně? Poppy ho tehdy málem adoptovala a rezervovala mu vlastní postel. A pak, po závěrečné bitvě… Ne, na to nechtěl myslet! Všichni byli zranění, ale ten kluk na tom byl hodně špatně, a přece se ze všeho vykřesal a uzdravil. Díky Merlinovi za to houževnaté srdce, protože tehdy by ho Severus nedokázal zachránit…_

Potter se pohnul. „Severusi?" zachraptěl zmateně.

„Jsem tu," odpověděl lektvarista a položil mu ruku na předloktí.

„Co tu…?"

„Někdo musí dohlédnout, abys odučil nasmlouvané hodiny. A mimoto jsem potřeboval probrat tu záležitost s panem Bizmutem," vysvětlil Severus a Harry zkřivil bolestně tvář.

„Bože, je mi strašně…" zanaříkal.

„To nic, už to bude lepší. Dal jsem ti nějaké lektvary a za chvíli je zopakujeme. Na," přiložil mu k ústům sklenici vody, „napij se. Musíš hodně pít."

„Děkuji," vydechl Harry po pár doušcích. Pak se malinko pousmál. „Jsem hrozný společník."

„Jestli si myslíte, pane Pottere, že jsem tu kvůli vaší ctěné společnosti, tak se hluboce mýlíte!"

„Och, to ne," uchechtl se Harry, „Nejsem tak bláhový, abych v něco takového vůbec kdy doufal." Pak se odmlčel, než ho požádal: „Ale mohl bys…" Zavřel oči a poslepu vyhledal Severusovu dlaň. Lektvarista ji stiskl, viděl na něm, jak přemáhá bolest a únavu.

„Jistě," potvrdil Severus. „Chvilku se prospi. Vzbudím tě na další várku lektvarů."

Harryho ruku nepustil, ani když mladý hrdina opětovně usnul. Přivolal si z koupelny ručník a lavor s vodou a otřel mu čelo. Trochu provětral peřiny, ale jen natolik, aby odstranil pot a vlhkost, a aby mu přitom nebyla zima. Odhrnul mu vlasy opatrně z čela a pohladil po spáncích. _Tohle se přece nemusí nikdy dozvědět…_ Prsty se probíral zvlhlými vlasy a Harry v klidu oddechoval. Horečka konečně zvolna klesala. Až se probudí, mělo by se mu ulevit.

Počkal ještě půl hodiny, než ho probudil.

„Pottere… Harry, vzbuď se," promlouval k němu potichu, protože mladík se jen velmi neochotně vracel z říše snů. Pak s námahou otevřel oči.

„Zůstal jsi?" zeptal se překvapeně.

Severus do něj zabodl svůj obvyklý pohled. „Jistě, nic důležitějšího na práci nemám…" Znělo to sice sarkasticky, ale Harryho to zahřálo na duši. _Jsem pro něj důležitý…_ Usmál se.

„Nepočítejte ovšem s tím, že se vyvléknete z hodin. Odučíte si je v náhradním termínu," dodal, aby snad nedal najevo nějaké obavy či slabost.

Harry se ušklíbl. „To by mě ani nenapadlo."

Severus se otočil ke stolečku a vzal do ruky lahvičky. „Tady," podal Harrymu léky, „Lektvar proti horečce a pak ještě na posilnění."

Harry přikývnul a pokusil se posadit, ale jeho snaha vyšla naplano. Už chtěl říct: „Mohl bys…", když ho podepřela silná paže a pomohla mu.

„Díky," zašeptal Harry a s oporou vypil léky. Kvůli té odporné chuti se zakřenil, ale řekl si, že je to pořád lepší, než se zmítat v deliriu.

Severus ho sledoval a už se chtěl odtáhnout, aby uklidil lahvičky, ale mladší muž se ho držel jako klíště. „Neodcházej, nechci být sám…" vyhrkl zoufale.

„Kam bych chodil," zavrčel Severus. „Stejně jsem všechny hodiny zrušil."

„Vážně?" podivil se mladík. „Myslel jsem, že to byl vtip…"

„Já zásadně nevtipkuji, pane Pottere!" zdůraznil mistr lektvarů temně.

„Měl jsi o mě strach," vypálil Harry do vzduchoprázdna.

„Neměl," popřel starší muž pobouřeně a odtáhl se.

„Severusi," pronesl Harry, jako by mluvil k dítěti, „je po válce. Všichni známe své strany a nikdo nemusí nic předstírat. Já na tobě poznám, že jsi měl obavy a stále ještě máš. Svět se nezboří, když si to jednou přiznáš."

Severus se zatvářil jako tisíc čertů, ale Harry pohled nesklonil. Pak si lektvarista povzdechl. „Proč to děláš?" zašeptal.

Ten zatracený Potter jen pokrčil rameny. „Mám tě rád a blízcí přátelé tohle prostě dělávají. Podporují se navzájem, a když udělají nějakou hloupost, tak si to řeknou…"

Lektvarista po jeho slovech ostře vydechl. „Co po mně vlastně chceš, Harry?"

_Harry, ne Potter, to je dobré, i když to znělo unaveně a zoufale._

„Já…" Potter po něm juknul nervózním pohledem, než se změnil na pevný a odhodlaný. „Chci tebe. Nikdy jsem neměl nikoho, kdo by mě měl rád, pro koho bych byl výjimečný. Rodiče jsem nepoznal a kmotra ztratil příliš brzy. Jistě, byli tu Ron a Hermiona, ale to není stejné… Možná mám horečku a blouzním, ale vím, jak se na mě díváš, když si myslíš, že to nevidím. A nevadí mi to. Naopak. A myslím, že mě máš prokouknutého. Ne nadarmo vždycky říkáš, jak jsou nebelvíři průhlední. Jen mám pocit, že si to prostě nechceš přiznat…"

„Víš, co po mně žádáš…?" zachrčel Severus.

„Ano," přikývl Harry. „Jen nevím, jestli jsi mi to ochotný dát."

Severus zavřel oči.

Harry užasl. „Nevěříš mi," vyhlásil.

Na to Severus oči prudce otevřel. „Pottere, od té doby, co tě opravdu znám, bych řekl, že právě ty jsi ten nejdůvěryhodnější člověk na světě!"

„Tak proč…"

„Nechci…" zaváhal lektvarista. „Proklatě, přece proto, že tě nechci ztratit! Vždycky jsem o každého přišel…" Severus sklonil hlavu a vypadal zlomeně.

Harry kývl. „Dobře."

„Dobře? To je všechno?" vyjevil se Severus. V černých očích nevíra.

Harry si ho zkoumavě prohlížel. „Severusi, já tě do ničeho nutit nebudu. Řekl jsem, co chci. Ty jsi to neakceptoval. Tím je to skončené a můžeme se posunout dál." Harryho hlas byl rozhodný a pevný.

„Cože?" _Opravdu byl svět tak jednoduchý? Severus to nikdy nepoznal. Každý ho v jeho minulosti do něčeho nutil. Nejprve otec, potom Temný pán a nakonec Brumbál… Vlastně za celých čtyřicet let, co byl na světě, neměl nikdy možnost volby. Až doposud. Harry mu nabízel něco, po čem už dávno toužil. A nebyl to jen vztah s někým, ale zároveň možnost volit… Proč to jen bylo zatraceně tak těžké!_

„Severusi, jsi v pořádku? Úplně jsi zbledl a mám pocit, že jsem nepostřehl, jestli ještě dýcháš…" řekl Harry částečně škádlivě a částečně s obavou. A Severusův svět se znovu zachvěl. _Odmítl jsem ho a on se ode mě stejně neodvrátil. To přece…_

„Severusi," žádal ho Harry tentokrát už naléhavě. „Mluv se mnou. Prosím!" Zvedl ruku a chytil ho za ramena. Pokusil se s ním zatřást, jako by ho chtěl probrat z mdlob, ale byl slabý, a tak by to ve skutečnosti moc nepomohlo.

A Severus v tu chvíli učinil něco, co by si Harry nikdy nepomyslel, že udělá… Sevřel ho prudce v náručí. To objetí bylo tak naléhavé, jako by na něm závisel celý svět. Jako by stačilo trochu povolit a obloha se zřítí k zemi. Severus položil hlavu na Harryho rameno a jen tam tak seděl a svíral ho. Pevně.

Harrymu nezbylo nic jiného, než udělat to samé. Roztřesenou rukou ho chlácholivě hladil po zádech. „V pořádku. Nemusíš dělat nic, co nechceš," šeptal mu. „Já to jako správný nebelvír přece ustojím…"

Severus se zhluboka nadechl. _Nechtěl o tohle přijít. Už ten první polibek byl tak… A když překročí tu pomyslnou hranici, získá něco víc? Možná nebyl odvážný nebelvír, ale správný zmijozel dokáže vytěžit maximum z každé situace. Tak proč to nezkusit? _Naklonil hlavu na stranu a políbil tu rozpálenou kůži na Harryho šíji. Mladší muž se zachvěl a zaťal mu prsty do zad. Severus pokračoval, něžně a opatrně mapoval každé místečko Harryho krku. Mladík v jeho náručí zvláčněl a jen se tak držel. Vlastně na něm visel plnou vahou a naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu. Když se Severus dostal až k čelisti, trochu se odtáhl, aby se na Harryho mohl podívat. Smaragdové panenky zářily a Harry se usmíval, unaveně, ale usmíval.

Pak se jeho úsměv změnil do laškovného, než pronesl: „Myslím, že teď by byl pravý čas na ten opožděný narozeninový polibek, Severusi…"

„Vskutku," potvrdil mistr lektvarů. „Vzhledem k tomu, že mě o něj uháníš už čtyři měsíce…"

„Mlč už," utnul ho Harry jemně, „A radši mě vážně polib. Nebo snad nevíš, jak rodiče léčí nemoci svých dětí?"

„Pottere, jestli mě považuješ za svou matku, tak asi opravdu blouzníš," zhrozil se lektvarista.

„Víš přesně, jak jsem to myslel," oponoval Harry. „Tak už to udělej."

„Líbat zpoceného nemocného nebelvíra, to byl vždycky můj největší sen," pronesl sarkasticky profesor.

„Myslel jsem si to…" dodal Harry, než na svých rtech konečně ucítil něžný dotek Severusových rtů. Byly chladné, ten pocit asi způsobila Harryho přetrvávající zvýšená teplota, a nekonečně jemně a nesměle ho hladily. Bylo to omamné, čekal na to tak dlouho a nakonec se to stalo.

Harryho sevření úplně polevilo a mladík padal zpět do peřin. Severus ho přidržel a zvolna uložil. Pohladil ho po tváři, když se Harryho víčka začala zase zavírat.

„Měl bys spát," promlouval mu do duše.

Harry se usmál. „To bych měl. Stejně se právě teď na nic jiného ani necítím." Škádlivý tón lektvaristovi neunikl. „Neodcházej!" zaprosil tiše.

„Ne, budu tady," potvrdil Severus.

„Nebudeš litovat," řekl ještě Harry a naposledy se na něj pronikavě a úpěnlivě zadíval.

Lektvarista jeho pohled opětoval. „Možná, že budu, to nikdo neví, ale stojí mi to za to…" Pak se k němu sklonil a dal mu pusu na čelo.

Harry se zeširoka usmál. „Teď se mi budou zdát jen hezké sny."

„O netopýrech a jejich upírských příbuzných?" nadhodil Severus.

„Ne, o jednom úžasném mistrovi v líbání… Ale neboj, vůbec ho neznáš." A s přetrvávajícím úsměvem na rtech usnul.

Severus tam dál seděl a díval se na něj. Vlastně měl štěstí, že mu jeho potměšilý osud přivedl do cesty tohohle bláznivého nebelvíra. Vypadalo to, že by jeho budoucnost mohla mít i světlé stránky.


End file.
